


Goodbye to Yesterday

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Listening to Shadows (Drabble Collection) [9]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Lost Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving the past behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye to Yesterday

* * *

_And I'll take with me the memories_  
To be my sunshine after the rain  
- "It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday," Boyz II Men

* * *

****

The only thing Optimus took aboard the Ark was a photoscreen with a single image inside it.

Taken less than a month after his coronation.

He and Megatron stood side by side and shoulder to shoulder.

Orion Pax--newly Optimus Prime--stared straight at the camera, optics bright with unspoken promise. And the Lord High Protector had one arm surreptitiously surrounding the young Prime's waist, so that only those who knew how to look could see the silver fingers tracing along the delicate plating of the Prime's hip.

 


End file.
